1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a sliding cover which is slidable along a front surface of a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional cameras, a single sliding cover is provided to slide along a front surface of the camera body in a longitudinal direction, so that when the sliding cover is manually slid to selectively cover or uncover a photographing lens, the photographing lens is located in an inoperative position in which no picture can be taken or in an operative position in which a picture can be taken.
Generally, in such conventional cameras, when the sliding cover is closed, not only the photographing lens but also an object window of a view finder (finder object window), an AF object distance measuring window, or an AE photometering window, etc., provided on the front surface of the camera body, are protected (covered) by the sliding cover. Consequently, upon photographing, the sliding cover must be moved to open or uncover the photographing lens, the finder object window, the AF object distance measuring window, and the AE photometering window, on the front surface of the camera body.
To miniaturize the camera, it is necessary to make the sliding cover small. In particular, to reduce the longitudinal size of the camera, the sliding (shifting) amount of the sliding cover must be reduced. However, if the sliding cover is too small, it is impossible for the sliding cover to cover the photographing lens, the finder object window, the AF object distance measuring window, and the AE photometering window, when closed. Moreover, if the sliding amount of the sliding cover is too small, it is impossible to completely uncover the photographing lens, the finder object window, the AF object distance measuring window, and the AE photometering window, on the front surface of the camera body, when the sliding cover is opened. Under these conditions, there has been a limitation to the amount by which the camera can be miniaturized due to the restriction of the size and displacement of the sliding cover.